


Chained

by MysticAlpha01



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Caning, Dark elements, Dom Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kinda caring derek, Kinda creepy peter, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Pained stiles, Rape Aftermath, Slave Stiles, Slow Build, Stiles was raped by a dick!!, Sub Stiles, nice scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAlpha01/pseuds/MysticAlpha01
Summary: This work is inspired!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leashed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479693) by [Amare_fanfic2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000). 



The army was a large one and was ruled by one-- Sir Derek hale. The man was perceived as cold hearted, uneasy and was known to hate all humans. Derek had an uncle, called peter. Who was the leader of the entire army. Derek ruled a vast majority of it but was still under peters influence when it came to important decision making. His aim was to train wolves into fighting machines and fast thinkers and that is what he did. The entire camp knew Derek hated humans, rumors were whispered around the camp that he had beaten and killed them and that he felt no regret for it. 

If Anyone decided to speak of their slaves around Derek, they would receive an icy glare and would immediately stop talking. In truth Derek hadn't beaten or killed a slave, but had infact been on the receiving end of the abuse after trusting a slave himself. This led to his thorough distaste toward the beings and had sworn to never get close to one again. 

****

Derek, after a hot and tiring day, made his way to peters tent to report the days situations and occurrences. "Peter." He said gruffly as he walked in to see a slave kneeling at the opening of the tent and a slave kneeling between peters legs.

His mouth stuffed with cock as peter looked to be working on plans as though nothing was different. Peter looked up as he smirked at the distaste Derek was displaying on his face. "yes."  
With a gulp of annoyance, Derek continued "We have had a new batch of...slaves that arrived today And the men want to know when they can start purchasing them."  
"Whenever they want as long as they are clean and healthy." Peter countered after a moment of decision making. He nodded to the female slave sat near the door that was kneeling obediently. "Help yourself."  
"No thanks. Not really my type." Derek spat back at his sadistic uncle as he looked down at the girl. Her hair was black and came down just below her breasts. He eyes were glassy and all fight had been trained out of her. "Suit yourself, is there anything else or can I get back to this." Peter gestured one hand toward his work and the other toward the male slave between his legs. 

 

"Yes, I've begun training some new wolves, so I'll need the training square cleared for the foreseeable future if that's not too much to ask you." Derek stated as peter thrust upwards slightly earning a choked whimper. "Consider it done." Derek nodded and turned his back. "Oh and Derek. I'm sure you'll love the new batch of slaves." Peter said a smirk played on his features. Derek actually growled and walked off quickly. 

If there was a slave in his tent, Derek was not going to hesitate to get rid of it. He was going to dispose of it and then maybe his uncle would quit trying to give him humans that he didn't want. Not only didn't he want them but he saw no interest in having one. He didn't want a sex doll or a play mate. The familiar scent of his tent was half comforting, that was until he heard a whimper and grunt coming from the tent that he had just passed. He was relatively sure that the tent belonged to a soldier called Julius, some sadistic follower of the wolf rights. 

The wolf rights had formed years before Derek was even born, they were rights stating that humans or any other creature could be used, abused and dealt with as seen fit. Anyone that followed them, although not breaking the law, was seen as somewhat evil or mentally challenged. For humans, who were already slaves, the laws that TWR ( the wolf rights) wanted to introduce put there life in even more sever danger. As being a slave, or a sub-slave, A sub slave is a slave that acts as both a submissive but is enslaved. Therefore having to have a Dom master/owner but being a slave of any sort meant you couldn't be killed, it was one of the only basic rights they had that kept them safe And to take away that right would leave them totally vulnerable, so you could understand Derek's frustration when he heard that only tents down from his own was a follower, who now had a poor slave. Brilliant. 

The noises came from two different people but the whimpering sounded pained. There was a small pained squeal that reminded Derek of an injured pig and a pleasured grunt again. It made Derek's stomach churn, after the part he had gone through the unnecessary torture, rape or abused when unjustified made his skin crawl, slave or not it was damn right wrong to do.

Eyes glowing red, Derek immediately turned and walked up to the tent before he heard a slap and another little pained whimper again. "Little slut. Only had you an hour and your already doing things wrong." There was another sound of a slap and no noise this time but the sound of ragged breathing was present. "When I'm done with you, you'll be split in half." The man grunted sadistically as he must have forced himself into the other person. 

There was a large intake of breath could be heard and a low pitched whined that erupted seconds after. Derek could smell the fear and pain and it made his head hurt and anger flare. He claimed to hate humans but this wasn't the way to treat them. "Just a hole for me to use aren't you slut." There was another sound of a whip of some sort and then the noise stopped altogether. Making Derek weary but thankful.

Derek assumed the soldier had finished and decided against barging in on him when it was now unnecessary. He walked to his tent, surprised to find no slaves and stripped down and ate. He ate in silence, trying to not think about what had must happened and instead on the plan to take down the wolf rights and gain more territory. He was soon to tired to care and shuffled into his furs where He fell asleep quickly trying to all but forgetting the events he had been present to hear.

He woke at sunrise and changed into his armour, it was hard to do alone but he managed. he grabbed an Apple but then left it on the table and downed a pitcher of water. After throwing back the tent door he was met with a brilliant sunshine to signal a brilliant day, or so he thought.

Contemplating his options, Derek decided to head down to the training area and get ready for the day he was going to have, it was going to he hot and sweaty and hard work. He was minding his own business when something collided into him making him stumble backwards a few steps and the small form grunt in pain. He looked down first in anger then In confusion and saw a boy now sat on his ass at his feet, whimpering.

It had arm bounds on and tied to tightly around its purpling wrists. He did actually have a blindfold on aswell. He was gloriously naked but looked to be too skinny and half beaten with bruises that littered his body and were fresh from the night before. Her appeared to have Dried blood that had once run down his thighs but that was now forgotten and the soldier- julius stormed out of the tent. His eyes glowered gold as he tried to locate the boy.

"Where are you, slut." He said as the cane in his hand came down on his palm and the boy tried to work off the blindfold but he had little success with his swollen hands. Julius saw Derek and half smiled before spotting the boy who had stilled at the sound of the soldier. "Julius, what is this?" Derek gritted out as he looked down at the boy. "My new slave, my lord." He said much to politely for the current situation he was occupying.  
"I can see that, but when did you get him."  
"Yesterday, at the slave market, he was being sold for so little that I couldn't resist those gorgeous lips." Julius half cooed as he walked to the boy and grabbed a handful of long brown hair before yanking it hard enough to have snapped his neck if it was a different position. He ran a finger over the boys lips and plunged them into his sensitive mouth making the boy gag.

The boy whined and the smell of salt suddenly erupted meaning the boy must have been crying or at least sobbing. Whether or not it was from the gagging wasn't the question. "Is it really necessary to handle it in such a way. Do you not respect it at all?" Derek said voice hard as the boy started cowering. "Respect it? Of course i don't, he's just a useless slave and its so fun to watch him cry, he cries so prettily." Julius said as he smiled toward Derek expecting him to smile but instead got a look of pure hatred and distaste. The look alone was enough for Julius to higher the cane and whip it down on the boys exposed thigh leaving a large, red, angry welt across the smooth pale skin.

Derek's wolf became angry with the soldier. Admittedly he hated humans and he shouldn't care about the boy but he did actually feel bad for the slave. It was clear he was being punished for nothing and it was clear he was in extreme discomfort. He was sobbing hysterically and tried to get away from the hand that was yanking his hair back. Memories of his past torture made Derek shiver as he reigned in his anger and breathed slowly hoping he could fix the situation.

"Do you really need to be taught how to handle a slave, soldier." Derek asked as the anger was evident in his voice but he continued "Even me as someone who hates humans knows how to handle a slave with care." Julius looked up and released the boy's hair. His eyes glowered gold and Derek immediately knew this was going to end in a brawl which he didn't want. 

Derek's eyes too shone but they were red. "The boy is mine, I paid for him. I can do what I see fit." Derek snarled showing sharp white fangs and claws. Julius yanked the boy's hair again making the boy shiver and pulled the boy onto his stomach exposing his ass, which was already severely bruised, he roughly pulled apart the cheeks and shoved the cane into the boys hole as the boy screamed in pain and terror. "He's mine." Julius stated again as he twisted the cane earning another scream.

Derek, who was desperately trying to keep his calm breathed heavily and continued. "I rank above you and you shouldn't have even been allowed near the slave market without me or peter going to look first, so he isn't yours as one would say. If anything he's mine." Julius growled and smashed His hand down onto the boys ass earning a yelp and scream. 

Derek lost it. He had enough of the torture, he bent down and slowly removed the cane which was inserted in the boy. Held it out and whipped Julius senseless until he was a blubber mess and then what he did wasn't something to be proud of. He bent down, eyes flowering red and grabbed the mans arm, bent it back and roared as the sound of bones breaking and he sickening snap of the arm was enough to leave the wolf cowering as the slave had been seconds ago. "I'm taking the slave, I suggest you don't get another one, else I'll break the other arm." Derek growled the threat all but empty.

The boy was now sat on the floor where Derek and Julius had finished fighting. His hands looked painfully sore, but not as sore as his ass. He was crying softly and rocking himself back and forth. Derek's eyes softened as the red bled out of them as his arm snaked around the boys elbow and helped him up before half lifting the boy into his own tent where he knew would be safe. He deposited the slave onto the floor near the bed gently. He then took off the wrist bindings before he began to rub the blood back into the boys fragile, skinny little hands. It took a few minutes but slowly the handed began to regain the blood they had lost.

Every time he moved the boy flinched even with a blindfold on. Next Derek undid the blindfold and commanded softly that the slave was to shut its eyes. He lifted the blindfold off to find wet eye lashes and tear marks down his face. He grabbed a blanket off of his bed and used the corner of it to wipe the boys face softly showing some sort of care. "Open slowly." Derek commanded again and waited for the eyes to open. They were a brown/golden colour and were glassy but full of confusion, pain and fear. 

"On your knees, face down." The boy stilled and looked so scared "please sir. I'll be good." The boy begged as new tears rolled down his cheeks. Derek leant down and put a large hand on the boys leg. "One your knees, face down." the boy began to cry again as he repositioned himself. 

"I'm only checking for damage." Derek said gruffly as he pulled the bruised cheeks apart to reveal a very puffy, red And bleeding swollen hole. He clearly hadn't been prepped enough and the cane had made it bleed it looked extremely painful and sore. "Don't move." Derek ordered as he got up and rummaged around for some soothing oil. It was complimentary to have some in your tent no matter what the circumstance. He opened the packet and put some on his fingers where he rubbed the soothing balm over the boys red hole it should sooth the aching and pain for a few hours at least. He also got a damp warm cloth and wiped the dried blood off of the slave to clean him up a little bit.

The slave must have only been just 16 as he kneeled for Derek. He let out a pained breath as Derek began rubbing the balm over the swollen pucker but soon was replaced with a little pleasured moan at the feeling of the cooling balm on the red hot hole. Derek shushed him while he did it keeping a hand on the boys back, running somewhat soothing circles.

After Derek had finished he watched the boy who hadn't attempted to move and thought desperately of what to do. To sell him on to another owner or master would be wrong and he technically did just fight for him being the boy was his actually his now. After clearly winning the fight it was evident that the boy was actually his, it was one of the most respected werewolf rules there was, if he won the fight for dominance, he got what he wanted. He, At the time, wanted the boy. 

Standing up, Derek who didn't even bother about thinking rummaged through the trunk until he found a thick, but lightweight collar that he had brought years ago. It was plain and simple but would be effective until he got his initials put on one. "Sit." He said as his voice sounded measured you couldn't blame him, he was breaking every rule he had ever made. He was about to collar a slave.

The slave scrambled up and closed its eyes as though it was expecting to be hit or struck by Derek, making his stomach clench uneasily. "You'll wear this for now." Derek said gruffly as he put the collar around the skinny neck of the boy. Much to his surprise the boy looked good with the collar around his neck, the black and pale contrast of skin and leather looked nice on the slave. Derek then attached a chain where he tied it around a thick piece of wood installed into the tent for this exact purpose. 

Slowly, Derek looked again at the boy who sat there on the dirt, naked with a collar and chain on and mentally sighed. He grabbed a single but fluffy blanket and threw it in the direction of the boy along with the apple he had considered eating but now hadn't the stomach for it. "I'll be back at sundown. Try and rest." he said as he walked out of the tent. Julius seemed to be gone but Derek after only walking a mere few steps was met with his uncle, peter. Who looked both angry and pleased.

"What?" Derek said angrily.  
"You broke one of the soldiers arms and beat him senseless, took his slave away and told him to deal with it after spending money on it."  
"Firstly, he challenged me. Secondly he was mistreating the slave- not not mistreating abusing the slave and it was clear the boy needed medical attention. The maniac would have killed the boy, he support the wolf right peter." Derek said as he defended himself.  
Peter let out a breath at the familiar name of the rights and shook his head. "He paid his own money Derek, supporting then rights doesn't give you the right to take his slave away."

 

"He challenged me and I won, therefore the boy is technically mine now. Its the rule peter. If he wanted the slave so badly he wouldn't have challenged me." Peter looked thoughtful for a second before continuing "I thought you hated humans let alone human slaves."  
"I do. But I felt bad for him going through torture, being raped and then bleeding for no reason, it reminded me of a time I was tortured for no reason against my rights. And I wanted to show that animal of a soldier some manners so I fought him and won. The boy was just the a side effect."  
"Do you actually want to keep the slave, or do you want me to relocate him to another soldier?" Peter asked as he tried to look into Derek's tent to see the boy. "I'll keep him." This time peters eyebrows shot up and his expression was one of clear surprise if not shock. "Really."  
"Yes. Now please let me go and train my men and please stay out of my tent, I'm sure the boy will tell me if anyone bothers him."  
"Very well." Peter dismissed as he turned away and walked toward the training area with Derek. 

The day was hot and sweaty, just like Derek had suspected it to be and he had been right. It was just turning dark when he finally reached the safety of his tent to be reminded he now had a young human slave. The boy was layed on his side facing away from the opening of the tent as the blanket which was small drapped over his small body and covered his junk and blackened backside. 

The slave looked like it was dozing, not enough to be asleep but enough to be in a sleepy headspace and the apple appeared to be gone completely. There was no tell tale sign of struggling apparent but when Derek started to take off his armour he made a lot of loud noises and the boy sat up and began flailing around. 

He kneeled and shivered aswell eyes flickering back to the open tent door and then to the ground. Derek filled a small cup of water and handed it to the boy without speaking. At first the slave looked skeptical but after a few moment he must have noticed how thirsty he was and finished it quickly he held the empty cup not knowing what to do with it.

Derek had taken it and put it on the table where he was slicing cheese and tender hams. He had fruits and wine all on the table aswell. The slave however didn't take his eyes off of the floor even though it was clear that he was starving. Instead Derek focused on slicing some of the ham and cheese. He held a piece of ham between his fingers and deposited it in his mouth before he clicked his fingers at the boy and signalled for him to kneel at derek's leg.

Although he disliked humans he had to feed it. He grabbed a small piece of ham between his fingers, after letting the boy move, placed the meat at the boys mouth were he was met with a small little moan and a warm tongue that darted out to grab the food easier. Next Derek picked up a small slice of cheese and popped it in his mouth while taking a mouthful of wine. He put off a small piece of cheese and again held it out for the boy to take. This time the boys tongue darted over his fingers as his eyes slipped shut in the most submissive way Derek had ever seen. 

It carried on like that, Derek alternating between eating and drinking and feeding the boy small chunks of goodness. He offered up the last Piece of ham to the boy who was looking at the hand and put it to the boys lips. The tongue darted out and licked the tips of Derek's fingers clean. Picking up a small glass of water, Derek held it to the boys lips and let the slave take small little mouthfuls. After drinking Derek began to clear away and clean the items he had used including his hand thoroughly.

The slave was looking at him while he did it but also shifted in discomfort at something and scrunched his face up in pain. "Need more balm?" Derek asked as he shifted his gaze to the boy. After going red, the boy nodded and was told to get into the same position as before. The hole was still red, swollen and puffy but it wasn't as bad as before and the bleeding bae appeared to stop. It had gone down a little bit. Derek massaged the balm into the skin as the boy's breathing hitched and His body went pliant under Derek's hands.

Derek pulled away and got up to wash his hands again. Was this going to become a regular occurrence? By the time Derek was ready to go to bed, the boy was sat up again. "What's your name, boy?" Derek asked his voice harsh and measured as he was becoming tired. The slave immediately looked up and blinked as it was clear he too was rather tired. "Stiles." 

 

"St-il-es." Derek said as he tested it on his tongue the slave- stiles remained still. Derek pointed toward the pile of comfy looking furs. "Bed." He stated and stiles soon clicked on but was still wearing the chain. "Sir." The voice was unsure and small. It was the first time he had properly heard it other than saying its name or crying and It made Derek's head whip around and he soon saw the problem. 

Silently he undid the Chain gently leaving the collar on and let stiles scramble into bed. Derek soon stripped of his shirt and layed on top of the furs where as stiles had opted to get into them. He was only human, after all. He listened as stiles breathing evened out, not enough to be asleep but enough to make Derek know he was relaxed and relatively comfortable. Derek turned away and signed as he mentally slapped himself for wanted to warm the boy further.

He really did hate humans.


	2. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek bond

Derek blinked his eyes open as he seemed to have woke early again, the sun was only just beginning to set outside yet he was not the only one awake. The slave next to him was squirming and wriggling and his face was scrunched up. He looked uncomfortable. "Go to sleep." Derek muttered as stiles stilled there was a little gasp. "Sir. Toilet. Please." Derek cracked an eye open to see stiles still squirming and nodded his head toward the door. 

Stiles jumped up and all but sprinted toward the door, tripping a few times but never falling. His ass and back was still severally bruised but it didn't seem to stop him from needed to relieve himself. After leaving the tent, There was a groan of pleasantness and a few moments later the slave reappeared and sunk to his knees at the foot of the bed. Derek was awake now and had to get up so he dismissed the slave and focused on breakfast. He pulled out the cheese and bread and a pitcher of milk. Stiles' stomach growled embarrassingly loudly as the boy looked down embarrassed with himself.

Derek again pointed to the space on the floor next to his leg. The boy wouldn't be touching him but was close enough for Derek not to have to strain to much I'm order to hold out the food. Derek began slicing the cheese and pulled bits of bread off of the loaf. He sliced an apple and before even eating himself, held out a bit of juicy goodness for the boy kneeled next to him.

The boy took it gently between his teeth and let the tongue dart out to catch the juice running down Derek's finger. Derek watched the boy chew and swallow the piece of food before he began to eat and soon enough it was working the same as the night before, he was alternating between drinking and eating and feeding. Stiles was eating both hesitantly and happily but soon stopped when peter half knocked and half put a head in the tent. "Derek. Thought you might have left but when I went down to the training square you weren't there." Peter said watching as Derek sliced a piece of cheese and held it out to the boys mouth. However this time it took stiles longer to focus on taking the food and trying not to be intimidated by the other large wolf. 

Stiles was still naked and shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of the other wolf, his eyes cast downwards but his body buzzing with fear. Derek looked up to his uncle who was stating at stiles' black and blue body. For a moment he seemed shocked, angered and thoughtful.

"I was going to go in early today but thought against it." He said shrugging and featuring toward the slave before throwing a piece of apple into his mouth. "Sit if you want uncle. Rather than oogling the poor slave" Peter rolled his eyes but did sit. 

He sat the other side of the table, so he could see the slave and Derek. "How do you like him?" Peter asked conversationally as Derek held a piece of bread for stiles to take. Derek shrugged and nodded, he chewed on some apple making stiles glanced down at the floor. "So why were you looking for me?" Derek asked to peter.  
"There was an incident last night that I had to inform you of."  
"Go ahead."  
"Might not be something your little pet over there wants to hear." Peter said eyes cast down at the boy almost like he was some sort of prey. "He's fine." Derek assured as stiles stayed still and obedient. Derek cut a small piece of Apple trying to distract the boy while peter talked. He held out a piece of apple and was met with a small tongue brushing his finger. "Julius killed a slave." Peter said bluntly. Making Derek's eyes widen and stiles' tongue stopped dead on Derek's finger. "What slave."  
"I think his name was matt?" peter explained as stiles pulled away and had his eyes cast at the floor as though he as guilty of something. "Where is Julius?" Derek seethed. He had a history but not even he accepted that killing a slave is right and respected the rules of the law. 

 

Peter sighed and crossed his legs. His eyes wondered over the slave momentarily but he soon looked serious again. "In a holding cell."  
"How did he kill the slave?"  
"Well, I mean you said you pet was fine, but this might actually be something he doesn't want to hear." Derek considers letting stiles up she was looking guilty but he would be in earshot anyway so there was no point. "He's fine, just go ahead."  
"The slave was found, being beaten and choked but also being dry raped. By the time we managed to pull Julius off of the boy the knot had formed and he was being ripped inside out. He had internal bleeding and severe gashes to his backside." Derek nodded and put the knife he had been using to cut food with down. Peter continued. "When he finally managed to desperate the two, the slave was dealing with laboured breathing and had lost a lot of blood. Julius had a smug grin on his face and we soon sorted it out." The two werewolves hadn't noticed the shade of pale stiles had gone but his skin was pasty.

Suddenly stiles couldn't help it, he began to throw up violently. Derek looked stunned as did peter. Stiles had gone more than pale and began to throw all the food he had just eaten up. Peter was the first to react by grabbing the boys neck and elbow and pulling him just outside of the tent where he continued to throw up violently. "I told you to move him." Peter said as he moved toward Derek who looked angry. "I know, I know, I forget how sensitive humans can be sometimes." Derek replied as he watched stiles gasp for breath in between throwing up. "You shouldn't be angry at him Derek." Peter said as he watched the boy aswell.  
"I'm not angry at him, Im angry at Julius."  
"I'll deal with him, train your men. That's your duty." Peter's voiced lingerie on an alpha tone and although it didn't effect Derek he knew that peter was clearly angered by Julius and that it wouldn't go unpunished.  
"Make sure you tell me every detail of that's bastards death." Derek seethed as Peter stepped past the sickly looking stiles. Derek walked around to fetch some water and a cloth and looked at the slave. He dismissed the feeling of wanting to help the boy and care for him and instead began to clear up the mess but was met with a whine. "Sir, I made the mess." The boy started to argue but was met with a low growl. Stiles immediately stopped and took a step backward. "Sorry." He muttered as Derek cleaned up the mess. 

Derek had left stiles tied to the chain that day and went to train the men. Once he got to the training square, his men were looking hot and bothered. "As you all might have heard, Julius has killed a slave." Derek stated much to his men's surprise. There were some gasps and some grunts but the men listened in anger. "As you might also know only a day ago I took a slave from him." There was a few more gasps at this. Derek continued nonetheless "if I ever find out that my own men had disrespected or hurt their slave when not necessary I will come after you. And it won't be pretty. Slaves aren't there to be tortured or hurt or killed they are there for you own company, love and in some cases... respect. You don't have to like them but how many of you would be alone without them?" The men shrugged and nodded and one of them, Scott if he remembered correctly began to talk. "I'm with Derek here, he's our leader. I couldn't imagine a life without my slave" He said shrugging. Everyone nodded and the day went rather smoothing after that. 

Derek heard a few idle comments on the slave thing, some of his men agreed others weren't understanding of what he meant but had said that hurting a slave had sickened them anyway, it allowed Derek's mind to rest knowing that of anyone did hurt their slave then he would sort it out. The soldier he recalled as Scott had stood with him and he now respected the man for it. He was happy with the men he was training. 

It had gotten hotter as the day progressed and as Derek trudged back to the tent he couldn't think of anything better to do than stripping out of his armour and just relaxing. However he did have some plans to go over and some maps to fix and pin point. He had to wash and brush his horse down and prepare food for not just himself but the boy aswell. He reached the tent and walked In. It was almost hotter in here than it had been outside and the slave was layed sprawled across the floor. Derek had yet to get him clothes so he was shamelessly naked sprawled out across the floor panting. However when he did finally notice Derek's presents he got up and kneeled. Derek waved his had and dismissed him. The boy looked uncomfortable still and derek's eyes shot to the balm and then the boys backside. 

"Ass in the air, face down." Derek ordered and took the balm off of the table and rubbed it on his hands. Stiles complied and bent over, his face resting on the floor, he seemed to have closed his eyes as his hands were also clenched and at his sides like he was expecting great pain. Derek nent down and gently spread his cheeks, his hole was still red but no longer swollen nor was it looking totally wrecked. Derek applied the balm gently as the boy gasped for a few moments then hummed in pleasure at the feeling and then Derek went to wash it off of his hands and prepared food while stripping down of His armour. "You are to polish this while I make food." Derek ordered and passed stiles an old cloth and pointed toward his armour. 

Derek noticed stiles was quite young. He noticed the boys beauty hidden underneath fear. He noticed the moles that the boy had dotting his skin like a Map. The way his hair color complimented his eyes and the way his thick eye lashes made him look even more innocent. He Also saw the sexual appeal the boy held, he was thin, admittedly skinny but had long ish legs and arms that made him look all but defenseless. The way his eyes widened and looked so pretty for him when he ate. And the way his tongue ghosted over dereks fingers. But Derek shook the thoughts from his head and focused on what he knew he had to do. 

Derek had prepared the food and looked at stiles who was still polishing armour and clicked at the floor next to his legs again. They ate in silence apart from the soft little moans that stiles let slip when a juicy piece of apple hit his tongue. Derek had begun to study the boy in more detail, like the actions the boy made and the noises that Derek could pry from him when he really wanted to. They ate slowly savouring there food and the silence and let themselves relax in each others company. 

There was a few horse hooves approaching the tent that Derek could make out so he ordered stiles calmly to kneel by the table, it shielded the boy from the hungry gaze of who ever was approaching. 

The tent door was thrown back by Derek as he stepped out and into the scorching evening sun. Peter was on one of the horses and a bulky man named ennis was on the other. "Men?" Derek addressed as both peter and Ennis dismounted their horses. "You told me to inform you of how he died." Peter reminded and Derek remembered the boy and the events that had happened that morning. "How about we talk about it out here." Derek suggested. 

"You really do care about him don't you Derek."  
"He's my slave I have to give some thought about his wellbeing." Derek retaliated making Ennis smirk aswell. "How did he die then?" Derek asked again, he wanted desperately to change he subject and this was the only way he could think to do so.  
"Well he isn't exactly dead, but after putting our heads together me and Ennis found a way to make the bastard useful." Peter started before Ennis piped up with a low husk voice coupled with a all to realistic smile.  
"We removed his teeth, and i dry raped him. He sat on my knot for an hour in agony. He's now in the public sex area for any wolf to use him and after hearing what he did to that poor boy, well there was quite a long line." Ennis said smiling viciously. Peter looked pleased with himself and Derek appealed to the thought of him feeling the boys pain over and over again for his lifetime.

"Hows your slave, he's quite a beauty isn't he? Although he is quite young so training probably wasn't done properly." Peter said humming to himself when Ennis had gone off. "He's okay, he's not ugly no. And I dont know how old he is but he seemed submissive enough to handle." Derek informed. "Well if he does need to go through any training send him my way, I've got the best trainers."  
"No offence uncle but your slaves are basically all lifeless after training. I'll train him myself. But I do need a collar making with my initials on it if you could get it done." Peter smiled and nodded.  
"Consider it done." He watched peter mount the horse and trot off in the general direction that his tent was located in. 

Stiles was still knelt when Derek returned and had glanced upwards at the wolf but soon had fixed his faze lower. "How old are you."  
"16. Sir."  
"Have you been trained in anything specific?"  
"No sir." Derek wondered why not as all slaves should have a relative field that they can do such as cleaning, polishing or even sex if needs be.  
"Why?"  
"Just turned 16 when they took me, they hadnt Time to train me." The boy said quietly. Derek nodded and then looked at stiles. His skin was covered in a layer of shiny sweat and he was still half panting. "Go clean yourself up outside. You look too warm." Stiles nodded and stood on shaky legs but made his way outside and washed thoroughly in the soothing cold water. 

When he got back Derek was looking over some plans while sat at the table biting into an apple. Stiles stood not knowing what to do, Derek picked up on this and glaced at him. "You can do what you want." He said gruffly taking another bite of the apple and scribbling something onto the map. 

Stiles, who was seeking any human, or werewolf contact made a bold move. He crossed the room much to Derek's surprise and kneeled at Derek's feet. Derek looked down to see stiles' eyes looking unfocused but content and pulled his hand free of the pencil and placed it very gently on the back of the boys head. For Derek this was not only against his hating humans phase but it was against his moral code not to get close to anyone. 

Stiles whined, low and needy when the hand connected with his head. His eyes fluttered closed and his submissive side kicked in. He bared his neck so prettily and leant his head forward to rest on Derek's thigh. Derek growled but stiles seemed to caught up in subspace that he didn't notice as he let his body go pliant. Derek growled again and looked at the boy who's eyes were closed and lips were open slightly as his breathing got heavier. 

All plans forgotten, Derek decided to test the waters Abit and moved his hand from stiles head, which he received a low whimper but put it on his neck. The response was breathtaking. Stiles went completely limp, his eyes now scrunched closed, mouth open, breathing increased and small goosebumps erupted into his skin. "So good for me." Derek praised which surprised him. His voice sounded wrecked and all he was doing was touching the boys neck. 

Stiles Nuzzled at the wolves crotch as Derek felt himself hardening. At first he was annoyed that the human could have such an effect on him but then he remembered that he was in charge here and if he wanted the boy, then he would have the boy in any way, shape or form he saw fit. Derek pulled stiles lightly enough to pull his head up to match his gaze but not to tightly to hurt him. His eyes were golden in this light and he had a glassy overlook to them. Derek pulled his dick free as he rubbed the shaft momentarily before releasing the firm grip and letting stiles eyes wonder until he saw it and a small moan escaped with an 'offfh' sound. "Your going to keep me warm, is this okay?" Derek had to ask, he was no rapist. Stiles lunched forward in consent as Derek guided the fat, long and hard cock to stiles willing mouth. 

Stiles did a good job of holding Derek in his mouth. The warm hot feeling of his tongue did wonders to Derek who was gripping the table maybe too tightly. Stiles did actually slide his head down the length earning a low growl in warning. He hadn't be allowed to move just yet. Mouth in cock stiles decided he wanted to bring Derek off and began sucking and slurping on Derek's insanely large cock. It seemed like stiles had found his favourite lolly pop. Derek gripped his hair and eventually helped him, thrusting upwards and hitting the back of his throat as the boy gagged for a second before being let down. Stiles was moaning shamelessly but he was not the only one. Derek was too moaning breathlessly as stiles suckled and soon enough he felt the white hot curling of his balls waiting for release. "Gonna cum. Don't spill any." Derek warned before stiles was receiving a salty but addictive mouthful of Derek's cum. It came out in large splurts and following his order, stiles did swallow it all. 

After coming down from his high, Derek slipped his cock back into his trousers and wiped the drool from stiles' chin. "Go clean yourself up and then get into bed" Derek told the boy who nodded and got up. He walked to the outside area and washed himself thoroughly once again before slipping past Derek and sliding into the furs. Derek joined him after washing himself and putting the plans away in his trunk and soon enough they were both lulled into sleep. Derek had one of his arms near the boy who was nuzzling his arm and mumbling incoherent sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but this chapter hasn't been looked over at all and I apologise in advance for the numerous mistakes coming your way. I just felt like i needed to upload so I decided to post this chapter instead. Hopefully it isn't too bad mistakes wise but again I apologise and feel free to leave a comment


	3. Seriously

The morning after went there same as it usually was, no extra talking, he fed stiles and then washed himself up and ordered stiles to stay put. He went to train his men and came back at dusk where he acknowledged stiles who polished his armour and he prepared food. He would then make stiles kneel for him, when kneeling he would either just kneel and rest his head on Derek's thigh or suck him off. It depended heavily on what Derek wanted as stiles would nod to anything. This became the routine for about a week.

That was until Derek came home to find Peter sat at his table, drinking his wine while stiles knelt near the mans crotch. His body rigid and his eyes closed firmly. He smelt uncomfortable but it didn't seem to matter to peter. "He's lovely and obedient. I do have to compliment you on your training so far." Derek growled making peter shake his head and sip the wine. "Its later than usual derek? Did you stay to train longer today?"   
"Yes." He gritted out. His wolf was going crazy at the though of stiles being anywhere near his uncle.   
"I was going to start feeding your pet here. But you walked in just on time." Peter says as a smile ghosted over his lips. "I only dropped by to give you this-" he held out a black thick collar with the initials 'D.Hale.' engraved on it. "But when I stopped by your little pet here looks so lonely." Derek seethed, he was angry. Partly at the way peter was making stiles kneel and partly at himself for taking too long to clean up. 

"Stiles, here." He said pointing a finger next to his side as he sat down. Stiles eyes flashed open so quickly he wobbled but made his way to Derek's side within seconds. "See, lovely and obedient." Peter said again casually.   
"He's mine, if you ever try anything like this again uncle, so help me god I'll kill you." Derek said the anger bubbling up past what it usually did. Peter looked shocked for a second and then smiled. "Very well, it appears I've outstayed my welcome. I'll see you soon Derek." Derek growled as peter left. Possessiveness took over as Derek growled at his uncle who left.

Stiles was flustered and confused but he was by Derek's side now and he hadn't to worry because Derek will keep him save, surely? A soothing hand rubbed over the hair of stiles head as Derek hummed. "I'm sorry I took so long." Derek said breaking the silence. Stiles looked up and gaped at the apology. "I hadn't meant to, my men were exhausted, I told them to go to bed and I would sort it out." Stiles shook his head.   
"Wasn't your fault sir."   
"Yes it was."   
"No its fine, peter didn't do anything sir."   
"That is not the point."  
"All he did was tell me to kneel, sir." Stiles said cautiously.   
"He has his own pets to play with, you aren't just my pet stiles." Derek said becoming angry. "I'm sorry. Sir." Stiles said after a moment stiles' stomach rumbled hungrily as Derek remember he had yet to eat.  
"Your hungry." Stiles nodded as Derek prepared food tonight it was tender ham, goat cheese, fruits, some crackers and yoghurt. Derek grabbed a spoon and fork and a plate, he also grabbed a sharp thick knife and began sliding the different food while stiles tried not to eye it like that of a hungry vulture. 

Derek was cutting the ham as stiles' stomach grumbled again making stiles make an angry little noise at it. Derek stuck the spoon into the yoghurt and thrust it toward stiles mouth who looked pleasantly surprised but greedily ate it. Derek filled the spoon up again and stiles willingly took that aswell. After Derek had finally finished the meat carving, he took a piece and ate it. He was surprisingly hungry himself. He held out a piece for stiles aswell who took it greedily. It carried on like that until all the food was gone and stiles was groaning. "What's wrong." Derek asked when stiles coiled in on himself. "Full." He answered quickly.   
"Lay down on your back on the furs." Derek ordered and when stiles was in position Derek sat up and looked over the boy. "It should help with the uncomfortable feeling." 

To think that Derek might be opening up to anyone made him shiver in fear. He hadn't opened up to anyone ever, not even his parents. He had despised humans after the only person he ever trusted killed most of his family and yet for some reason this boy was eating from his hand, sleeping in his furs, and sucking his dick and this had to change.

Derek had to keep the boy but he didn't have to shown the boy any kindness or weakness. Derek layed down next to the already asleep slave and decided from tomorrow he would be harsher, maybe try and train The boy like peter would. With that thought he fell asleep. 

The next morning was eventful. Stiles had kneeled at the chain where Derek attached it. Derek the tossed an apple his way and walked out on the slave. Stiles eyes had been wide and looked scared but decided against feeling bad. If he were letter then he wouldn't care, he would let the slave mask I'm his own guilt of doing something wrong. But the thought of unease hit Derek... He wasn't peter.

Instead he went down to the training square and took his anger out on those stupid inexperienced wolves. He was longer than usual today and when he finally got back to the tent, stiles was knelt In the same place he had been earlier. The apple was still on the floor. His knees purpling under the pressure of kneeling all day. His expression was hurt and scared as his eyes were cast downwards. Derek looked at him. "Why didn't you eat?"  
"You didn't say I could."  
"Why didn't you move?"  
"You didn't say I was allowed."   
"Fine, go get washed, eat your damned food and then go to sleep!" Derek shouted making stiles breathing turn ragged. Derek harshly unclipped the chain from the collar and stiles scrambled outside where he took longer than usual to wash. He didn't know what he had done and he becoming scared of the older wolf. 

When he came back, he looked at derek hesitantly. "I told you to eat and sleep." Derek said in an annoyed tone. Stiles tried to move closer seeking comfort but Derek glared at him icily. "Eat.then.sleep." Derek said painfully slow as stiles backed up and sank to the floor to pick up the discarded apple from where it was layed. He nibbled at it pathetically as Derek continued to work. After eating the apple stiles looked to Derek again and shuffled closer.

No response...

He shuffled slightly closer again.

No response...

He shuffled even closer so his head was so nearly touching Derek's leg but the sound of a loud growl erupted making him jump backwards. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Where do I sleep. Sir." Stiles whispered.   
"Where you usually sleep." Derek replied instantly. He felt bad for making the boy like this but he had to set some ground rules. 

Stiles had crawled to bed sniffling as he managed to half drift off to sleep but was awoke to a large bang. Derek had thrown something metal but it was too dark to see. An involuntary whine escaped his throat. "I dropped a goblet, go back to sleep." Derek said tiredly however stiles couldn't sleep, he was scared and rather cold and wanted to just make Derek happy. "Sir." He said quietly.   
"What."  
"Why are you angry with me."  
"You won't understand, I'm not angry with you."   
"But..."   
"Please stiles, enough." Derek said his voice measured as though he was on the verge of angry. Stiles quietened down but jumped when he felt Derek enter the furs next to him. 

The next few days were the same, Derek leaving stiles for hours alone. He didn't touch stiles nor did he look at the boy. Stiles was going crazy with both boredom and lack of touch. His senses seemed to be on the verge of erupting yet his body felt numb, almost emotionless. Derek had come home early that day after the heat had gotten to much for his men to work in. When he got back he heard muffled cries from the boy. They were quiet and soft but he was defiantly crying. 

Derek came though the tent opening and was stunned to see stiles' collar layed on the floor after being broken from his neck. The chain was heaped up and there were many items lying around broken. His bowls were smashed as were a few glasses, his bed seemed to he intact but chairs were turned over and one was broken and in then middle of it all was a bloodied up boy. His fingers looks looks they were cut and raw, they had been bleeding and still were. His neck was also scraped raw and his head was tucked into his arms. 

"What did you do." Derek said his voice sounded stunned. Stiles head shot up. Terror was in his eyes. "I-i-" he couldn't talk. Tears came fast gushing down his face as Derek stormed over to him. He grabbed stiles by the arm and also grabbed a thin wooden cane. "Do I need to beat the answer from you or are you going to tell me." He said shaking the boy. But stiles couldn't speak. His brain had gone blank and he saw the cane rise and was whipped 10 times across the his ass hard. They were hard enough to leave welts but not to draw blood. "Answer me." Derek demanded as the rage bubbled up. "i-i-" stiles began to cry harder and shook his head. Another ten whips Came down quickly Leaving stiles breathless. "boy. You are going to answer me or so help me god I'm going to beat you senseless." Derek growled closely into his ear. 

"I-I don't know why." stiles screamed out in blind panic. Derek stilled and looked down at him. "Why did you do it."   
"I wanted your attention." Stiles managed finally. Derek's eyes widened.   
"Explain."   
"You were ignoring me. I felt numb. I needed something." Stiles whimpered and cried more. "Right. If you want attention you have it, boy." Derek landed ten more whips onto the boys ass. They weren't as hard as before but still showed that he was disappointed in the boy. "I'm sorry!" He rambled after Derek had finished. He wouldn't stop talking. Derek just looked at the broken boy and couldn't help it anymore. He pulled his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. 

Stiles stopped talking. His head now resting against Derek's chest as he breathed in the scent. "If you ever do anything like this again. I will not stop whipping you until you cant sit down for a week." Derek promised as stiles nodded in agreement. After a few hours they had sorted out the tent and were eating. Derek feeding stiles small pieces as he kneeled. It had sorted itself out for now but stiles Still wasn't in his good books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter to this fic, any suggestions are welcomed and thoroughly appreciated, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, this work is unbetaed

**Author's Note:**

> This work is loosely inspired by a story I recently read, comment feedback or any other comments are welcome.  
> I can't say for sure when the next update should be but I'm figuring around the 10/09/17 
> 
> ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE! 
> 
> And a huge shout out to Amare_fanfic2000 for inspiring this work


End file.
